


Rote Wolke

by mllesatine



Category: Jarhead (2005)
Genre: Deutsch, First Time, M/M, warfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Swofford denkt, dass er darauf vorbereitet ist, in der Wüste zu kämpfen und zu sterben, als er 1990 in den Irakkrieg zieht. Aber anstatt loszulegen, sind Swoff und seine Kameraden vom STA Platoon dazu verdammt, zu warten, während andere den Krieg für sie gewinnen und die Wüste selbst zu Swoffords größtem Gegner wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rote Wolke

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Betadank geht an [only_gremo](http://only-gremo.insanejournal.com) und [reijamira](http://reijmaira.insanejournal.com). (2006)

In seinen Träumen schießt Swoff nie auf Menschen. Alles was er sieht: sein Gewehr, der Blick durch das Zielfernrohr und fein zerstäubtes Blut.

+++

Kristina hat ein Sideboard in ihrem Zimmer, auf dem Dutzende Parfumflakons stehen. Swoff hat sie einmal alle achtlos zur Seite geschoben, als er Kristina auf die Kommode hob. Ihre Lippen bissen sich an seinem Hals fest, ihre Schenkel umschlossen seine Taille.

Der beißende Geruch von zu viel Parfum, das ausgelaufen und in den Teppich gesickert war.

“Komm schon, Tony, komm schon.” Kristinas Stimme und ihr heißer Atem streifen sein Ohr.

Das Parfum, das sich wie ein ätzender Belag auf seine Zunge legt, lässt ihn beinahe würgen.

Und dann wacht Swoff auf - keuchend, schweißgebadet - in einem Zelt, das er sich mit 4 anderen Jarheads teilt. In der Wüste. Der _gottverdammten_ Wüste.

In einem Krieg, der aus Warten besteht, für ein Land, das einen Scheißdreck auf seine Soldaten gibt.

Ein Land, das sich nicht für Scud-Alarme interessiert, für „Gas, Gas,Gas!“ und nicht funktionierende ABC-Masken, ägyptische Süßigkeiten für 2 Dollar, für die Angst vor dem Tod, der sie alle verfolgt und dem Wunsch endlich abzudrücken, endlich loszulegen.

Und ganz bestimmt nicht für Private Anthony Swofford, der Camus liest und Latrinendienst hat, seine Collegekarriere für die Wüste aufgab, der 20 ist und Angst davor hat, zu sterben. Der in seinem Zelt in der Wüste liegt und den die Erinnerung an einen zerbrochenen Parfumflakon zum Würgen bringt.

Der Anthony Swofford, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht als die rote Wolke. Der “töten, töten, töten” will.

+++

Die Worte seiner Freunde gehen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er weiß, dass sie aus Erfahrung sprechen.

“Vergiss die dumme Schlampe”, sagen sie. “Sie hat _dich_ längst vergessen.”

Seine Kameraden haben es alle selbst erlebt. Alle Jarheads sind geschlagen mit untreuen Freundinnen und Ehefrauen.

+++

Sie vergessen dich, bis du zurück kommst. Und weil sie dich vergessen, macht es nichts, ob du tot oder lebendig bist, wenn du heimkehrst.

Sie können die Tür zuschlagen, oder - noch besser - ein wenig an deinem Grab schluchzen, ehe sie zurück in ihr neues Leben gehen, zu ihrem neuen Freund und sich von ihm bumsen lassen. Es macht keinen Unterschied.

Die anderen Jarheads wissen, dass du sie nicht mehr haben kannst, dass sie dich in dem Moment verlassen hat, in dem du dich verpflichtet hast. Nur du selbst hast etwas länger gebraucht, um es zu begreifen.

+++

Troy schläft im selbst gebuddelten Sandloch neben Swoff, den Hut weit in die Stirn gezogen, einen Arm hinter dem Kopf, entspannt, friedlich.

Swoff starrt in den indigoblauen Himmel, der nachts leichter zu ertragen ist, weil die Dunkelheit und die Sterne etwas von dem ewigen, leeren Nichts wegnehmen.

“Swoff?”

Swoff will sich wegdrehen, so tun, als würde er jeden Moment einschlafen. Stattdessen neigt er den Kopf und sieht Troy aus den Augenwinkeln an.

“Bist du wach, Swoff?”

Swoff spürt Troys Hand auf seiner Schulter.

“Was?”, fragt er angespannt.

“Ich wollte es dir sagen”, beginnt Troy und Swoff bringt die Kraft auf, die Hand abzuschütteln.

„Ich habe selbst erst vor einigen Tagen erfahren, dass sie meinen Vertrag nicht verlängern. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob-!“ Troy stockt, seufzt und das Knirschen des Sandes einige Sekunden später sagt Swoff, dass Troy sich ebenfalls weggedreht hat.

“Es tut mir leid, Swoff. Scheiße, was hätte ich dir denn sagen sollen?”, flüstert Troy in die Stille.

Swoff erwidert nichts. Er weiß, dass sein verletzter Stolz ihn so abweisend handeln lässt.

Damit umzugehen, dass er mehr in Troy sieht als einen Freund, ist schlimm genug, aber zu erkennen, dass er nicht einmal das für Troy war, ist härter.

Am nächsten Morgen reden sie nicht über den Vorfall, wie sie über Vieles nicht mehr reden.

+++

Die Wüste verändert sie alle. Swoff wartet auf den Moment, von dem er sagen kann: Dort, da ist es passiert. Die 180° Wendung, die Sekunde, die sein Leben veränderte.

Aber er fühlt, dass es Tausende, Millionen kleinerer Momente sind, die unbemerkt vergehen und die trotzdem etwas ändern. Wie Sandkörner, die eine Glasscherbe glatt und blind schleifen.

Und diese kleinen Momente, die er nie richtig wahrnimmt, türmen sich immer höher auf, bis sie den einen großen Moment völlig eingenommen und ausgelöscht haben. Bis alles wieder auf Anfang ist oder auf Ende und Swoff nicht mehr sagen kann, was ihn verändert hat und wie.

Er wünscht sich die Klarheit zurück, den perfekten Moment, so wie er sich den perfekten Schuss wünscht.

+++

Swoff träumt von der roten Wolke und bemerkt zum ersten Mal, dass er nicht allein mit seinem Gewehr ist, sondern, dass Troy neben ihm liegt.

“Feuer, Feuer, Feuer.”

+++

Die Realität sieht anders aus. Troy sitzt noch immer in der Ecke des kleinen Raumes, im grellen Licht, das durch die Fenster fällt.

Die anderen sind längst abgezogen. Der Rauch der Explosion hat sich gelegt und Swoff, der vor dem Fenster steht, kann nichts von der Zerstörung erkennen.

Es ist eine Metapher für den ganzen Krieg. Sie sitzen in der vordersten Reihe und kriegen trotzdem nichts mit.

Was ist mit den Hubschrauberangriffen, den Gefechten, den Explosionen, den toten Feinden, von denen er Fotos machen wollte, um sie in einem Album zu sammeln?

Wenn das ihr Krieg ist, warum fühlt es sich dann so falsch an?

“Hey, Swoff.”

Er dreht sich um. Troy sieht ihn an, wie tausende Male zuvor und Swoff hat noch immer keine Ahnung, was dieser Blick bedeutet. Er denkt daran, dass Troy ihm verschwiegen hat, dass er das Corps verlässt.

“Swofford”, wiederholt Troy.

Swoff setzt sich neben ihn, lehnt seinen Kopf an die Wand und schließt die Augen. Hinter seinen Lidern ist das blendende Rot der Sonne.

Troy rutscht an Swoff heran, näher als er es sonst tun würde. Troy legt eine Hand auf Swoffs Knie, sagt wieder und wieder “danke” und “es tut mir leid”, wie eine Litanei, die er als Kind auswendig gelernt hat und die ihm jetzt erst - in der Stunde seiner größten seelischen Not - einfällt, und dann küsst er Swoff.

Nicht auf den Mund, wie er es vielleicht beabsichtigt hatte, sondern knapp daneben. Swoff reißt die Augen auf, starrt Troy sprachlos an. Troy hebt seine Hand und berührt Swoffs Gesicht, streichelt vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über Swoffs Wange und Ohr.

“Troy.”

Es ist Erlaubnis und Flehen zugleich. Danach ist Swoff nicht mehr fähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Er lässt sich in eine Umarmung ziehen, die so stark ist, dass sie ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presst.

Troys Hände sind warm, schwielig, rau, anders als alles, was Swoff je gefühlt hat.

Er zerrt Swoffs T-Shirt aus seiner Tarnhose, krallt seine Finger in Swoffs Rücken, streichelt ihn.

Swoff rückt ein wenig ab und zieht sein Shirt über seinen Kopf, hilft Troy dabei seins auszuziehen.

Swoff presst sein Gesicht in Troys Halsbeuge und atmet hektisch ein, denn er ist nach Monaten ohne Sex geschockt über das Gefühl der nackten Haut auf seiner eigenen. Sie rollen über den harten Boden des Wachturms, jeder von ihnen bestrebt, die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Schließlich ist es Troy, der Swoff zu Boden drückt.

Er zerrt ungeduldig an Swoffs Gürtel, öffnet mit der anderen Hand seine eigene Hose. Troy scheint einen Plan zu haben und Swoff, als der gute Soldat, lässt sich von ihm führen.

Befehle zu befolgen bedeutet, dass man nicht nachdenken muss und keine Konsequenzen zu tragen hat.

Swoff ist überwältig von diesem neuen, seltsamen Gefühl, so überwältig, dass er einen Moment lang gar nichts macht und Troy nur anstarren kann.

Troys Hand hat Swoffs Schwanz umfasst und sein Griff ist soviel sicherer und fester als der einer Frau.

Troy sinkt auf Swoff. Jetzt ist er derjenige, der sein Gesicht in Swoffs Halsbeuge verbirgt und aus irgendeinem Grund macht es das leichter. Swoff wird aus seiner Starre gerissen und schiebt eine Hand zwischen ihre schweißnassen Körper.

Er zerrt Troys Hose weiter nach unten und umschließt mit einer Hand Troys Schwanz, hört das überraschte Aufstöhnen dicht an seinem Ohr.

Es dauert nicht allzu lange, sich gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Sie sind beide jung und die aufgestaute Anspannung der letzten Wochen ist zu groß, um sich zurück zu halten.

Troy rutscht von Swoff herunter und setzt sich auf. Swoff macht es ihm nach und beginnt seine Hose zuzuknöpfen. Er wischt seine Hand an seiner Hose ab, denn er weiß, dass es unmöglich ist, irgendeine verräterische Spur zwischen dem ganzen anderen Schmutz zu entdecken.

Swoff steht auf und geht zurück zum Fenster. Hinter ihm sitzt Troy immer noch auf dem Boden. Minuten vergehen, in denen keiner von ihnen Worte findet.

“Fuck, Swofford. Wie spät ist es?”, murmelt Troy. “Wollten die uns nicht schon längst abholen?”

+++

Swoff kriecht zum Rand der Sanddüne, das Gewehr im Anschlag, die Hände verschwitzt. Sein Herz rast.

Alles, auf das er bei den Marines vorbereitet wurde, konnte ihn nicht auf diese Situation gefasst machen. Er schluckt trocken und hat das Gefühl, das Herz würde ihm aus der Kehle springen. Ein letztes Mal sieht er zu Troy hinüber. Was wird passieren, wenn sie jetzt sterben?

Sie nicken einander zu, ein letztes Zeichen vor dem Angriff - genauso wie die Soldaten in den Kriegsfilmen es tun. Swoff atmet tief ein und kriecht das letzte Stück bis zum Gipfel der Sanddüne. Troy ist neben ihm. Fast zeitgleich spähen sie hinunter ins Lager.

Swoff ist sich nicht sicher, was genau er erwartet hat. Sicher nicht das, was er jetzt sieht.

“Verdammte Scheiße”, flucht Troy neben ihm.

Swoff ist mittlerweile jenseits von Gut und Böse. Er erhebt sich und geht hinunter zum Lager.

Dort, wo er ein Gemetzel erwartet hat, stehen seine Kameraden um riesige Lagerfeuer herum, lachen und trinken selbst gebrannten Fusel. Rockmusik schallt ihm entgegen.

“Scheiße! Ihr habt doch nicht bis jetzt auf diesem Außenposten gewartet, oder?”, ruft Sergeant Sykes ihnen entgegen. Sykes zündet sich selbstgefällig eine Zigarre an, verkündet, dass der Krieg aus ist und klopft Swoff und Troy auf die Schultern.

Als der Sykes wieder weg ist, sagt Troy zu Swoff: “Ich habe keinen einzigen Schuss abgefeuert.”

“Mach’s doch jetzt”, antwortet Swoff.

Troy starrt sein Maschinengewehr an. _Dies ist mein Gewehr. Es gibt viele Gewehre, aber dieses ist meins._

“Ohne mein Gewehr bin ich nichts”, sagt Troy, legt an und feuert eine Salve in die Luft. Swoff schaut dabei zu, wie Troy schießt, er zieht seinen eigenen Revolver und richtet ihn nach oben.

Swoff macht sich nicht die Mühe, zu zielen, weil es ja nichts zu treffen gibt und schießt in die endlosen, schwarzen Himmel. Er hört, wie andere Jarheads ihrem Beispiel folgen, das Mündungsfeuer aus Troys MG ein Stakkatoblitz, der die Nacht erhellt.

Swoff registriert nicht einmal, wie laut es ist.

Troys Gesicht ist verzerrt, er johlt und feuert, bis sein Magazin leer ist.

“Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße”, sagt er.

Swoff lässt seinen Revolver sinken. Sie sehen sich an.

“Das war also unser Krieg”, sagt Troy und die Verbitterung und Enttäuschung der letzten Monate tragen den Satz.

Swoff steht neben ihm, ihre Gesichter vom unregelmäßigen Licht des Lagerfeuers erhellt.

+++

Sie werden nach Hause geflogen, bekommen ihre Siegerparade, gehen zu Beerdigungen, werden von ihren Freundinnen und Ehefrauen verlassen, treffen sich in dreckigen Bars zum Trinken.

Swoff verlässt die Marines und bereut es nicht. Er begräbt seine Erinnerungen in Umzugskartons, unfähig davon zu sprechen.

Jahre danach, mehrere Jobs und Umzüge später, sitzt er in seinem Arbeitszimmer vor dem Computer.

Das Haus ist leer.

Seine Hände sind die eines Killers. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Er kann die Windeln seines Sohnes mit diesen Händen wechseln, eine Frau lieben, ein Haus bauen, aber seine Hände werden sich immer an das Gewicht des Gewehrs erinnern.

Die Leute, die davon erfahren, dass er ein Jarhead ist, fragen ihn, ob er einen von den _Sandnegern_ erschossen hat. Dafür hat Amerika ihn schließlich in den Krieg geschickt, das hat er doch getan, oder?

Wenn Swoff verneint und sagt, er hatte nie die Gelegenheit, abzudrücken, lächeln die Leute und nicken. Manche zwinkern, als ob sie die Wahrheit hinter Swoffs Worten kennen würden.

Sinnlos, zu sagen, dass es keine Lüge ist.

Swoff lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und richtet seinen Blick zum Fenster.

Einen Moment lang sieht er den verlassenen Hof, den Gartenzaun und den leeren Horizont. Dann verschwimmt alles in einer Fata Morgana und gibt den Blick in die Wüste frei.

Selbst die Sonne wird von der flirrenden Hitze verzerrt. Swoff sieht das STA Platoon, dem er einmal angehört hat, sich selbst und seine Kameraden, in der Wüste patrouillieren.

Er hat Vieles dort gelassen - Teile seines Selbst, manche entbehrlich, andere zu wichtig, um ohne sie zu leben.

Und er weiß, etwas von ihm ist noch immer da draußen. Und wartet.

 

Ende


End file.
